Matrix metalloproteinases have been known for more than 30 years, and have been a part of numerous Gordon Conferences during that time. However, from their discovery in 1962 until 1980, only about 600 papers were published in this area. Now, 8 human genes for these enzymes and two genes encoding their inhibitors have been described, and over the past few years more than 400 papers on these enzymes and their inhibitors have been published each year. Equally apparent is the fact that current topics and scientific disciplines interested in metalloproteinases are broadly based, and include physical chemistry (structure and function), biology and physiology (development, reproduction, morphogenesis), biochemistry and molecular biology (gene regulation, cytokines, signal transduction, enzymology), and medicine and dentistry (connective tissue diseases and cancer). However, until now, there has been no regularly scheduled conference for keeping this diverse group of scientists abreast of recent developments. Thus, in 1993, the inaugural year for this Gordon Conference, we intend to invite scientists with national and international reputations in all of these areas. The goal is to create an atmosphere that will weave threads among investigators with common interests, and cross-fertilize those with more diverse approaches. To achieve these goals we will focus on themes such as molecular genetics and gene regulation,biochemistry of enzyme activation and inhibition, and the roles of these enzymes in normal development and in a number of disease processes, e.g., cancer, arthritis, periodontitis, glomerular nephritis, corneal ulceration, atherosclerosis, lung fibrosis and inflammation. The first meeting of this conference is of critical importance, and to assure its success, the most distinguished and pivotal research must be featured. We are, therefore, requesting funds to partially support the first Gordon Conference on "Matrix Metalloproteinases". These funds will be used to pay the registration and travelling expenses of prominent investigators from Europe, Japan, Australia so that they can attend this meeting.